1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to store and dispense cord, and in particular to devices used to store and dispense electrical cord.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many devices are currently available for storing and dispensing electrical and other types of cord. Among them, probably the most common type is a simple frame around which a user manually wraps a cord. Unfortunately, such frames are cumbersome, especially for long cords. Moreover, such frames can impose sharp bends that may damage the cord.
Other common cord storage devices include a spindle around which the cord is coiled. Some of these spindle-type devices automatically rewind the cord. However, such devices are typically either too fragile for heavy use or are expensive. In addition, when only a portion of an electrical cord is used, airflow is inhibited around the remaining tightly coiled portion. Consequently, heat may build up within the coiled portion, particularly when the cord is conducting a relatively high level of current. Heat build-up is problematic because it decreases the operating efficiency (i.e., increases the resistance) of the cord, reduces cord life, and can present a fire hazard.
Due to the aforementioned problems of the prior art, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive cord storage and dispensing device that allows electrical cord to remain relatively cool under heavy use.